Curiosity Killed Sanity Satisfaction Saved Clarity
by TwinzLover
Summary: Mystery arrives in the outskirts of Perdido Beach in the form of a cupcake and a new girl. Follow the kids of the FAYZ on a new test of sanity. SamxOC BriannaxDekka  side pair . Summaries are not my strong suite. T for now


**I have decided to write a GONE fanfic. It's one if my favorite book series, and now that I have PLAGUE and have finished it, I know what I want this story to be about. So here it is, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter One: Trouble Comes in Unsuspecting Ways  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He looks cute when he sleeps, peaceful. Peaceful Leader, how strange. Not her though. She looks restless. How sad. Makes this one frown. Why does she look like this? She has him to lean on. The one everyone wants to lean on. He is<em> the<em> Leader and she is _his_ Leader. Cute. Is it though? The bouncy one wishes for him. The digger wishes for him. It's true, everyone wishes for him. He is the Leader. The Great Leader. He brings light to this Dark world. This FAYZ.

She stirs. What is she dreaming of that makes her shiver so? Oh yes. She is the worrier. She is Astrid the Worrier. He is Sam the Warrior. That makes this one laugh. This one is special too, like Sam the Warrior, and Astrid the Worrier, this one is Lily the Weirder. That's what they call me. That's how I am named. Lily B. Crest, Weirder than the rest! The kids at school in San Diego used to sing that. Kids at Coates were not so kind. Kids at Coates are bad kids, violent kids. Whip Hand, a cruel menace. Sam the Warrior has warm hands, too warm, blazing hot with green light. Not Whip Hand though, not bad. No, the Perdido Beach kids were just fine. No, not all of them. Not the Human Crew, not Mother Mary, not Astrid the Worrier, not this one either. No, this one was selfish too, just like the Bouncer, and the Worrier. This one looked down on the Leader, wishing for him, craving for him. My Warrior. No. Our Warrior, all of ours, all of Perdido Beach's. Wanting. Cruel cruel wanting. This is a time of no wanting, this is the FAYZ, the empty, empty FAYZ. No wanting here, only needing. Only staying alive. Harder than it sounds. Too many dead kids in the plaza, too many dead kids at Coates, too many undiscovered dead kids. Never so much death before the walls, before the Darkness. Oh, he's waking...

* * *

><p>Sam woke slowly, his eyes cracking open just a little, before he shut them and groaned. He opened them all the way and sat up slowly, rubbing his face tiredly. He paused. Suddenly he jumped up and turned his hands all across the room. Something was amiss, he could feel it. Not now. God not now! It was too soon, too soon. Things were happening too fast. There were too many problems he wasn't aloud to fix. Not another! He looked around frantically, waving his hands in front of him, ready to strike. However what his eyes landed on made his eyebrow raise instead. He put his hands down and slowly approached it. He bent down and picked it up, turning it to look at it from all angles. He heard a noise and turned around to see Astrid stirring. She opened her eyes, and when they focused, she got her Astrid the Genius look immediately.<p>

"What is that?" She asked in a voice that was slightly fearful. Strange things happened in the FAYZ, and even simple things could be deadly.

"I-I think it's a cupcake." Sam replied uncertainly turning it around again. He handed the small pastry to Astrid who sniffed it, and broke it in half, carefully examining it, before she took a small bite. Sam's eyes widened. She moaned at the taste and his eyes glazed over, both for the cupcake and the noise.

"It's amazing!" She gasped.

"Let me try it!" Sam whined. Astrid handed it over if not a bit reluctantly. Sam's hands were shaking. He lifted the half of cupcake to his mouth and took a tentative bite. It was delicious. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a cupcake, it had to have been a year now. He sniffed a bit, and then took another bite.

Finally coming to her senses, Astrid spoke. "Where did it come from?" She whispered in awe.

"Did it come from the outside?" Sam asked.

"No, look, the frosting is Nutella, it definitely came from inside the FAYZ, the questions now are who, how, and why?" She deducted. Astrid the Genius was back.

"Is it even possible to make a cupcake in the FAYZ? No more eggs or milk, let alone electricity, this isn't real, right?" Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Does that taste unreal to you?" She asked.

"No." He acknowledged.

"So we're no closer..." Astrid trailed off. "Maybe someone's got a power. Like Betty?" Sam considered that.

"It would only explain how it was cooked." He shook his head.

"Do you think this is the only one?" Astrid asked after a few moments of silence. Sam thought about that. It was a strange thing in the FAYZ to have food laying around, especially something like this. Whoever had made it surly hadn't given them the only one. No one in the FAYZ was that kind, even Sam.

"I don't think so." He shook his head.

"Maybe we need to see if anyone else got one." She said surly.

"Maybe, but how would we do it without raising suspicion, you have to admit this could cause problems." Astrid nodded solemnly. She remembered how easy it had been for the Human Crew to convince people the freaks had special treatment, and she also knew that this little treat could have a similar effect.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"That's always the question here isn't it?" She asked humorlessly. Sam took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh. He hated making these decisions.

"I think we should go see Albert." He said finally.

"It's a days walk provided we don't run into any thing." Astrid said skeptically.

"I know, but he's the only person I know that we can turn to in this situation." Sam said sounding defeated. Astrid considered it for a minute.

"We would have to go through Caine first." Astrid reasoned. Sam new of course, everyone new.

"Maybe we don't have to answer! Maybe we can just enjoy this, keep it to ourselves, eat it and let it pass!" Sam's voice was pleading, and Astrid's following groan came out sounding the same.

"We can't!" She tried to argue.

"Why not?" Sam said sounding excited, evilly so. "Give me one good reason why we can't just keep this to ourselves?" He gleamed. "I can't think of any! In fact the way I see it we cause a bunch of problems if we bring this out into the open. But harm by keeping it to ourselves? Nope don't see any problems." He saw Astrid look longingly at the small morsel as decisions flashed in her eyes.

"It just wouldn't be right." She whispered.

"No," Sam growled. "You just couldn't handle not knowing!" He accused, before he sighed in defeat. "Just let this little thing go and enjoy it Astrid." He begged.

"I-" She hesitated. "I don't think I can. It's not just about my curiosity any more Sam. It's everyone else's too! Remember what happened when I wanted to keep things under wraps? It didn't stop any thing! It just made it worse. Sam we've been here for months! Over half a year! I'd like to think that we've learned something! Or that-that everything we've done wasn't for nothing. I-I don't want to face God one day without feeling like I've repented at all. You have to feel bad before you can be forgiven." She finished in a whisper."It always starts as something small." She continued in a small voice, still looking at the cupcake. "But I _have_ learned Sam, I've learned that all it takes is one small ripple to cause this whole ridiculous world to fall to its knees. Have _you_ learned that Sam?" She asked, her sharp eyes piercing his guilt ridden ones.

After a long pause, Sam sighed in defeat. "We'll go see Albert." He conceded.

"I think we should hold a town meeting and tell our kids what we found." She said.

"No." He decided after a moment of thought. "We wouldn't be able to answer any questions and we would only make the kids feel concerned or jealous." She nodded her approval.

"When we get back then?" She asked. He shrugged.

"It depends on what we find at Perdido Beach I guess." He answered vaguely. Astrid let it go for the moment, reminding herself to bring it up later.

"Do we bring anyone else?" She asked.

"Toto." He answered instantly. Astrid nodded her consent, it was a good choice. "Dekka too." He added after a few more beats of pondering silence.

"Brianna?" Astrid inquired.

"No, but we should leave her a walkie in case we run into trouble."

"Don't you miss the days when walkie talkies were used to make believe adventure into dangerous territory?" She asked on a teasing note, but he answered her seriously.

"I barely remember them, but yeah I do. I really, really do." And with that they got to work on getting ready. They put the cupcake in a Tupperware container and zipped it into the pack they were bringing.

* * *

><p>She let out a giggle as she saw the two walking out of the house and out towards their self devised mission. Trouble was coming.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? I was just trying it out, but I think I really like it! Please review!<strong>


End file.
